


饮鸠尝苦

by Maniani



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 囚禁；窒息；身体伤害；微斯德哥尔摩
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniani/pseuds/Maniani
Summary: 黑化柱x斑，第一次写黑化很生疏，请见谅！
Relationships: 柱斑
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	饮鸠尝苦

会议室里最后一位忍者家族的族长离开后，千手柱间也从主位上起身离开。

面颊上三道鲜艳红痕的火影辅佐叫住了他：“你还打算继续下去吗？”

柱间回身，对方却并不看他，双手交叉在胸前，一副十足的防御状态。

“你说什么？”他笑了笑。

对方不再追问，于是千手柱间收敛了笑容转身出了门。

直到感受到哥哥的查克拉离开了这栋建筑，千手扉间才缓慢吐出一口浊气，一拳砸在坚硬的石质会议桌上；桌面发出一段悠长的嗡嗡悲鸣。

方才柱间警告性的查克拉压得他抬不起头，瞬间施加在脊椎上的压力差点让他以为自己要被大哥杀死，冷汗浸湿了整个后背。

手掌传来的剧痛拉扯扉间回到现实，他疲惫地撑住了额头。太荒谬了。

太荒谬了。

这么想的人并不止他一个。

千手柱间回到大宅卧室的时候，宇智波斑还在静静沉睡。

他能咽下的饭量越来越少，柱间又不愿意把宝贵的同处时光浪费在喂饭这种毫无激情的活动上，于是男人只有用大量的睡眠来降低消耗。

此刻这位宇智波的前族长正偏头沉沉睡着，一身合体的暗部制服勾勒出线条流畅的躯干线条。美中不足的是露肩的设计无法在失去双臂的人身上展现，好在柱间还是尽量还原了所有设计——他把鲜艳的火苗状红色纹身纹在了斑裸露的断肢截面。

千手柱间跪坐在斑身边，安安静静地观察了好一会儿爱人的睡颜。对方一直没有醒来，于是他伸出了一只蠢蠢欲动的手，把斑右脸上遮掩的浓密黑发拨拉开，满意地看到了他昨晚的杰作：

一个狰狞的千手家纹。

烙铁烫过的皮肉焦黑而裸露，崩裂的地方露出里面鲜红的嫩肉。可以预见的是，过不了几天这里就会发聩流脓，但等斑顺利熬过那阵低烧和感染，这个深红色的标志就会永远爬在这张俏丽的脸上，从下颌延伸到紧抿的嘴角。

指尖的触碰总是不够直接，也担心会不小心碰掉新结的痂。千手柱间低下头，虔诚又温柔地吻了吻那道伤疤，唇上传来伤口滚烫的触感。

感染太严重也不好办呢。他定定地看了看斑闭合的眼睑，终于给自己找了个借口俯下身舔了舔未全部愈合的皮肉。咸的。

不等他仔细品尝，下腹就遭到了猛烈而并不迅捷的攻击。

好在他早有准备，一手制住了作乱的那条长腿，顺势挤进斑的双腿间：“别闹，你不会连膝盖都不想要了吧？”

千手柱间早就学会了如何驯服猛兽。

斑此时则咬着下唇，显得十分不甘和难堪。他胸口起伏，却一句完整的句子也说不出来——在一次自杀中他咬掉了自己的半截舌头，于是从此只能发出含糊不清的简单语句。忍界修罗当然不能忍受自己变成了比哑巴还不如的残废，从此闭口不再主动出声。

柱间迅速把这一小插曲抛到脑后，他轻柔地抬起斑的一条腿，卷起裤管抚摸白皙修长的小腿。那里的肌肉已经萎缩不少，原先结实的线条消弭无踪。

柔软下来的肌肉手感极好，暖烘烘的脂肪下是不再流动的经脉——柱间在迫不得已的情况下拧断了它们，让两条漂亮的小腿变成了两坨毫无用处的沉重血肉；它们在刚才的攻击中也再一次无情提醒了斑无望的现实。

细瘦的脚掌一如既往，毫无反应地躺在柱间掌心。他叹了口气，有些想念以前能从这里把斑挠得笑出眼泪的时光。他把脸贴在洁白的趾尖蹭了蹭，斑很少出汗，这块肌肤散发着清新的皂角香。

宇智波斑闭上眼，不去看那个曾经是他挚友的男人。他没睡好，后脑勺的神经一阵阵针扎般的钝痛。柱间进门的时候没脱外套，他只是回来看看，还会走的。

果然，没一会儿拉门轻轻合上，斑放松下来，捕捉飘渺的睡意。

太荒谬了。他迷迷糊糊想。

制服的马甲还穿在身上。建村不久，一切物资都不充沛，这件外套用了极硬的布料，肩带里大概使用了少量钢线缝制，硌得他肩胛骨生疼。但比起早晨已经好了很多，或许是肩膀的肌肉也逐渐萎缩了？斑麻木地转移了视线，强迫自己忽略这个不愉快的猜想。

他不喜欢戴护额，感觉像是狗牌一样象征忠诚和归属的东西。在一切发生之前，偶尔还能忍受在重大场合佩戴；但囚禁生活开始后，他再也不想看见这个代表柱间的标志，就算身体里还埋着对方的性器也总是想尽各种办法摘掉。

可惜柱间喜欢得紧。

几次劝说无果，初代目默不作声地砍下了他的双臂。尽管之后用医疗忍术接好，被木遁截断的经脉还是不可遏制地衰败下去，皮肉软塌塌地附在骨骼上，足以让看到这段肢体的人瞬间丧失兴趣。等到那双指节修长的手都再也无法搭在柱间汗湿的肩头，柱间叹息着截掉了它们。不过男人很快找到了新的乐子，就是摩挲断肢的截面，感受那里战栗的触感。

疯子，妈的。

斑咬咬牙。他的腿大概最终也会落得和手臂相同的境地，到那时他不知道应该再寻找什么希望支持自己活下去。

他不愿承认的潜意识早已给出了答案：并不是要活下去，只是不敢死。

就算自己只剩下一截能插入的肉块，千手柱间大概也会愉快地打上“柱间所有”的烙印然后愉快地硬起来。

当晚，柱间回来时身上带了些酒气。

他大剌剌地坐下，示意斑爬过来主动些。

斑并不想理喝过酒的人，酒精的味道让他反胃；于是他闭上眼侧过头去，试图忽视不远处那个不可理喻的罪犯。

但白皙脖颈扯出的青筋还是取悦到了男人，柱间从后面压住了斑，在毫无润滑的前提下直接撕开裤子捅进了干涩的甬道。

脸上未恢复的伤口被压住，斑痛得从喉咙挤出一声短促的低吼。怒火毫无预兆地烧起，他不再像往常一样努力放松身体接受，而是一扭身逃离了身后的桎梏。

柱间开始反思自己最近是不是对斑太温柔了？他拽住一把长发拎起那张充满怒容的美艳脸庞，对方眼里决绝的神色成功触怒了他，柱间一巴掌打过去，半张完好的脸瞬间浮肿，现出通红的清晰掌印。

忍者之神的臂力不需多说，斑被这一巴掌打得头昏脑胀，耳膜嗡嗡作响。有细小的血流从耳孔缓缓流出，但斑首先注意到的是鼻腔涌出的大股鲜血，滴落在被褥上又胡乱沾污了脸颊。烙铁留下的伤口也崩裂了，细密的疼痛比麻木的半脸更让他恼火。口腔里满是铁锈味，好在牙齿还没松动。

迟早有一天我要拖着你这个神经病下地狱！

斑眼底通红，恨意毫无止境地疯长。

柱间对上那双满溢仇恨的目光，反而冷静下来深吸了一口气。他面无表情地注视了斑几秒，然后掐住了那截窄细的脖颈。

驯养猛兽时要时时敲打，才能树立主人的威严，柱间对此熟稔于心。

......

等那双蜜色的大手放开时，斑眼里的光已经彻底消失了。

生理性眼泪浮在突出的眼球上，尚未消散的狰狞神情让这位著名的美人有些不堪入目；半截嫣红的舌软软地探在下唇，淌出的口水混着鲜血把整张脸糊得一塌糊涂。

柱间垂下头看了看斑绵软的性器，窒息带来的失禁让他淅淅沥沥地尿了一床，好在清淡稀少的饮食让尿液几乎没什么异味，暖流渗入床褥迅速变成冰凉的水渍。

此时他也丧失了后入的兴致，拨弄了一下紧闭的小口，从正面挺身而入。放松过的肌肉减少了最初的阻塞感，柱间毫不怜惜地晃动腰部，想要多弄些鲜血来润滑。不然这夜就长了，不是吗？斑也真是蠢啊。

他伸手拨弄斑仅剩的一边乳粒，用指尖夹起又狠狠拧转，目睹这里缓缓充血挺立。斑最不好的一点就是不够主动，总要他来指导。

“起来，别让我喊你。”

不过冷一点的他也喜欢就是了。

……

抗拒是无用的，那为什么还要反抗呢？斑在浮沉的意识里自嘲，后穴传来的阵阵刺痛和令人颤抖的快感交替着冲刷全身，圆润的龟头凶猛地擦过破裂的毛细血管壁，鲜血成功减少了进出的阻塞，痛到颤抖的同时把一波波无边快感送向四肢百骸。

柱间很有技巧地碾压着内壁由于情欲而凸起明显的腺体，在对方难耐地不断起落肩膀和腰胯时毫不留情地离开。他无时无刻不在提醒着斑，谁才是这段关系里的主导者。

到达顶点的时候，长期调教下的结果照常显现了：斑下意识地扭动起来，线条流畅的柔软腰腹在柱间手里扭来扭去，完整的大腿哆嗦着，后穴完美套紧了塞在里面的粗长几把，甚至完全顺从本能抬起腰去让鸡巴顶向更深的地方——柱间爱极了这种爱人坦诚的模样。  
在无上的愉悦感里，他射在斑伤痕累累的内壁，在对方浑身颤栗的时刻紧紧把人拥抱在怀里。

血流的有些多，混着精液沾在雪白的屁股上，黏糊糊的，让柱间有些不适。指缝里都是血液干涸后结成的细小颗粒，柱间摆弄了几下指尖，还是放弃自己清理的企图，习惯性地把手指塞进斑的嘴里，等着那条柔软小舌的服侍。

掏出湿漉漉的指尖后柱间才发现斑的口腔里大概也满是鲜血，缕缕的艳红血丝仍缠绕在指尖。

他低下头极尽温柔地帮斑清理了口腔，长而灵活的大舌迅速卷走了对方嘴里每一丝带着血的唾液。

这个大小的斑抱在怀里正合适，以前怎么没发现呢？柱间垂着眼看斑颤动的长睫，对方仍是固执地不抬眼看他。

黑夜里，斑用一只仅剩的黑眼睛无神地描摹柱间的侧脸；另一只白色的眼球是此前使用过伊邪那歧付出的代价，至高的禁术也没能让他顺利离开这个囚笼。

他隐约觉得自己应该为不听话而向柱间道歉，随即又被残肢唤回意识，重新燃起复仇的火焰。他在脑子里描摹了一会儿柱间被千刀万剐的惨状，对方似乎感受到了他兴奋的心理活动，睁开眼看过来。

柱间摸到了他平时佩戴的纹有千手族徽的护额绑在斑的眼睛上，还细新挑出了被扎在里面的鬓发。

“睡吧，乖。”

他拍拍斑的后背，后者抖了抖，再没有发出一点动静。


End file.
